


Broken Paradigms

by Khriskin



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: Originally Posted: Sep. 18th, 2006Summary: There are some things the Tauri will have to unlearn."STARGATE ATLANTIS", "STARGATE SG-1" and other related entities are owned, (TM) and © by MGM TELEVISION and DOUBLE SECRET PRODUCTION in association with GEKKO FILMS and THE SCIFI CHANNEL. All rights reserved. No copyright infringement is intended nor implied.





	Broken Paradigms

At first she didn't understand why 'beaten by a girl' was supposed to insult.

When she asked they defended the phrase in embarrassed sidesteps, insisting that 'girls' were weaker, more fragile, meant to be protected from battle, not embraced by it. It confused her, yet females in their military seemed content to draw the same distinctions, identifying themselves as somehow superior to the norm. Elizabeth explained, as best she could, why anyone would seek the luxury of uselessness, but their assumption most females were unsuited, uninterested, in combat was frightening.

What kind of people knowingly threw half their weaponry away?


End file.
